a spectrum of colours
by WoofQuack'ed MeowRoar
Summary: Jerza, in the form of a rainbow. /Yellow/ "they knew it was a distant dream – fragile, and unreal."
1. Chapter 1

_**Red **赤_

* * *

He recognised that beautiful hue as warm.

Even when his memories were lost, buried deep under, this _scarlet _splashedthrough his clouded mind as a name – Erza.

It was so, _so_ warm, and he amused himself with that thought. The Erza now, hardened from years of pain both physical and mental, was a far cry from what one would consider as 'warm'. Yet he knew through the cracks of the worn out armour, was that kind hue blossoming.

But, seeing as how he had missed a decade of the renowned Titania's life, he was not one to judge. He was not one to judge, but maybe, just maybe, it was precisely because her childhood was the biggest memory he owns that allows the repenting man to see her hidden self.

Because, in all honesty, she was not as strong, as prideful, as fearful as people made her out to be. That was Titania, the Erza that donned her customary armour, protecting her from the path of Paradise.

The Erza _Scarlet_, who he had so fondly named after her choppy hair, was much like an innocent child, awkward and unknowing of social cues and gestures. An innocent scarlet-haired child who loves her strawberry cheesecake to the ends of the Earth, just as much as she loves her Nakama.

And, in all honesty, Jellal Fernandes loved the captivatingly bright colour, loved Erza _Scarlet_. And that was why, he, clad in his shadow black cloak, would never step into the radiant colour – always a _shadow_, never touching the _light_.

But it was plain for all to see; without light, there would be no shadow. Without _Erza Scarlet_, there would be no _Jellal Fernandes_.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello! This is the first time I've written a Jerza-centered fic, and I must say, this is a real hard, but fun pairing to write about! Which is totally awesome, because I love, love, love this pairing! Yay for JerZa! Inspiration for this fic comes from the splendid song by Louis Armstrong, "What a Wonderful World." Really itched me to write a "colourful" fiction at like, one in the morning. :) And so, here's Jerza, rainbow-fied!

And, no. This isn't a oneshot, since there's like six more colours to go! Reviews add colour to my life! (Anyone got the pun? No? Aww, shucks.)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Orange オレンジ**_

* * *

They both remembered that tint – it was splashed across the sky, and even on the sun itself as it hid behind the cooling waves of the sea.

It was under this flaming sky did they finally talk after seven long years. He was now much older than she, who had retained her youth in the time-lapse. She, would had not changed since he last saw her.

Their conversation was not one of joy, but rather of melancholy. As a man like himself, Jellal could never forgive his sin.

Even if he was under the influence of greater evil at a tender age, it was still unacceptable for him. After all, he had killed a precious friend. He had killed Simon – dearly beloved in all their hearts, _gone_ under his hands.

It was an unforgivable sin, one he would have to live with for the rest of his repenting life. Or maybe he could disappear as well, like Simon, gone, gone, _gone._ But who was he kidding?

Erza would not stand for it. To her, he was spouting nonsense. Nonsense she did not want to hear, and nonsense she would stop. A stinging slap was sent across his cheeks; there was no cry of pain.

It was a surprise to her that he had remembered everything; that he was now the Jellal she knew. She had hoped that she could treat him like when they were younger, little children gaining happiness from each other's presence in the hell known as paradise.

But they both knew it was impossible - they were not small children anymore, everything becomes too complex with age. But that didn't mean he had to die. She would not stand such acts of cowardice from the boy she had respected and admired. Even if he was not who he was before, he still had to live.

Live because it was a sign of strength, live because there were people that would _hurt _if he was gone.

Like Ultear, like Meredy, like _her. _

But this tensed state they were in was shattered, resulting in a mesh of red and blue.

Both parties did not break away from the close contact, did not _want_ to. Glowing orange dust from the surrounding environment cascaded down around the pair, as a pair of slender hands, calloused from battles, cupped marked cheeks.

Closer, closer, _closer_.

For a second, two lips grazed against the other. A heart wrenching kiss that would not last.

The thudding of his heart, the blood that rushed through his ears, the feeling of warm tears along his thumb, it shocked him, and he knew it was wrong. Too wrong. They were not meant to be, no... They _could_ not be.

A lie was dropped, neither believed it, but both accepted the underlying meaning - this would not happen again.

The sky was orange that day.

* * *

A/N: Whee, I liked this better than Red. :) Reviews, faves, and follows are always loved!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yellow**_

* * *

_黄色_

"Nee-san… I miss sunflowers."

Tears filled up the young blonde's black eyes as he huddled his knees closer to his chest, seeking warmth and comfort from his scrawny self. It pained Erza to witness such a sight from her younger companion. As a close friend, as a _sister _figure, it always hurt her to see such longing for the past, after the present has broken and battered them, little fragile pieces _crushed. _

And yet, as much as she wanted to comfort Sho, she didn't know what he was talking about. Not a clue.

"What's… that?"

The tears immediately stopped plopping down Sho's tanned cheeks, but instead, teary eyes formed into disbelieving ones, as they directed their attention to the clueless, shabbily-dressed girl.

"Nee-san doesn't know what are sunflowers? It's those really, really, big and pretty flowers!"

Sho gestured wildly with his hands, trying desperately to get his nee-san to understand the beauty of those beloved flowers that bloomed everywhere in his hometown.

"Nope. What are they like, Sho?"

Erza smiled at the placated boy, prompting him to talk more of these "sunflowers" that he was so enthusiastic about. As long as he was uplifted by the notion of what she presumed were flowers that bloomed on the sun, she would let him relish in it.

"Well, nee-san, sunflowers are –"

Sho's ardor was interrupted by certain, young individuals. They were moaning in pain, voices dragging on in display of their lethargy. Bruises and cuts were splayed all over their skin as well – marks everyone carried after a hard day's work for the Tower of Paradise.

"Hey hey! Guys, did you know that Nee-san doesn't know what are sunflowers?"

As everyone's gaze settled on the red head, she could feel a blush settling onto her features. _Sho's stupid big mouth. _

It seemed as if their fatigue were forgotten as they stared at Erza disbelievingly, an 'eh?' resonating through the concrete walls of their cell.

"It's just… the place where I'm from doesn't grow such flowers!"

Erza tried defending herself, but everyone knew it wasn't very successful. Because, really, who _doesn't _know the infamous flowers?

All of the children tried to explain to the clueless girl about sunflowers, but from the chatter coming from all sides of her, she could only barely grasp a few facts.

One, sunflowers were yellow.

Two, they did not actually grew on the sun, but rather on the ground.

It was through this ridiculous, yet blissful talking did the spiteful guard decide to throttle it with his presence.

"My, my. Happy, little brats, aren't ya? Guess you don't need that much to keep you going anymore, _huh._"

And with that said, he blatantly bit off half of the loaf of bread meant for them. There was a halt in everything – chatter, laughter, _smiles. _

And it was like he relished in it. Throwing the leftover bread, and dusting off the crumbs from his hands, he strutted off with an air of superiority.

Erza's animosity towards them grew. Staring at the remainder, stale bread, she knew it wasn't enough for all of them.

Jellal knew as well. As the two older ones, as the two who the others looked up to, they knew what they had to do. No words were exchanged; only a nod from the red head.

Picking up the bread, Jellal split the bread into three parts, and passed them to Milliania, Wally and Simon.

"Aren't you two hungry?"

Simon spoke up, holding the cold bread guilty within his palm. He was hungry, sure. All of them were. But it was wrong to eat when Jellal and Erza were not going to.

"It's alright! Remember how Erza and I were caught and detained yesterday? We managed to steal some of the guard's food when he was away, so you guys eat it."

It was a lie of course, but none of them doubted Jellal's words. They were never caught before, due to Erza and Jellal's protection and their obeying ways. It was easy to trust in the words he said, because they always came back after getting punished, didn't they?

Grinning to themselves, they started munching on the bread. After a long day's work, it was what they deserved.

Erza simply smiled at them, and went to sit at the back. Even if she was willing to give up her food, it did not do good for her stomach to see them eating. It would blow their cover away.

As Jellal settled beside Erza, he decided to bring back the excitable topic they were on just now.

"Ne, Erza, did you know that sunflowers are called that because they move to the direction of the sun? Beautiful, isn't it?"

Erza positively lit up as she heard those words. It certainly was beautiful, imagining big, yellow flowers all pointing towards the glowing orb in the sky.

Seeing her bright face, Jellal could not help but chuckle.

"When we get out of here, I promise I'll bring you to see those sunflowers."

Hearing those words, Erza's happiness and attention was immediately drawn towards Jellal, like that of a sunflower towards the sun. She nodded, even though they knew it was a distant dream – fragile, and _unreal_.

_Three, sunflowers look towards the sun._

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed! :)


End file.
